


LO QUE EMPIEZA MAL...

by Orseth



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth
Summary: ¿Que más puede sucederle a Draco Malfoy  además de padecer un tremendo resfriado de dragón?No... un Malfoy no puede tener tan mala suerte.
Kudos: 7





	LO QUE EMPIEZA MAL...

Cuando la alarma del despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana, Harry sacó una mano de su cálido capullo de mantas con gran pesar; arrastrando los pies se dirigió al cuarto de baño cual típico zombi mañanero, tenia tanto sueño que aun bajo el agua de la regadera dormitó.

Finalmente tuvo que reaccionar e imprimirle velocidad al asunto o llegaría tarde a la oficina en la cual ocupaba el puesto de asistente de jefe de aurores, habría auditoría y por lo tanto mucho trabajo.

Su noche había sido pesada, pero no tanto como la de Draco, quien habiendo enfermado de resfriado de dragón, se la había pasado echando chispas por la nariz con cada estornudo toda la noche a pesar de la poción que le había recetado el medimago; había tenido mucha fiebre, dolor de huesos y un genio insufrible... bueno, ese último lo tenía siempre.

Lo único que le impedía a Harry estrangularlo era ver sus mejillas arreboladas por la fiebre dándole un aspecto adorable y sensual... sensualidad que se esfumaba ante el estornudo chisporroteante que le sobrevenía a cada rato.

-Quiero agua... -había balbuceado Draco a las tres de la mañana, por lo que le sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarra que tenía en la cómoda junto a la cama.

-No la quiero, prefiero jugo –exclamó tras haber bebido solo un sorbito.

-Ahora te lo traigo –respondió Harry regresando de la cocina en un par de minutos con un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-¡Ugh!... esta muy dulce...

-No importa, bébetelo.

-No, mejor no quiero nada.

-Draco, debes beber muchos líquidos.

-Pero ya no tengo sed –respondió Draco cerrando los ojos mientras se recostaba en los almohadones.

Harry le puso la mano en la frente encontrándolo muy caliente, por lo que tomando un vial de la cómoda lo destapó vertiendo el poco contenido que quedaba en una cuchara haciéndose tomar nota mental de pedir más.

-Abre la boca.

-No quiero, sabe muy feo –respondió sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Pues te la pasas con el jugo, abre la boca.

-No quiero, déjame en paz ¿Qué no entiendes que la cabeza me está matando? -dijo Draco jalando la manta con las manos cubriéndose la cabeza.

-Deja de comportarte con un niño –exclamó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo hago, es solo que puedo pasar de la medicina.

-¡Se te puede freír un huevo en la cabeza!... o te la tomas o te interno en San Mungo.

-Tú no harías eso.

-No me retes, Draco.

-No es eso, es que...

-Quítate la manta de la cabeza –interrumpió Harry con voz autoritaria- de por sí estas ardiendo en fiebre...

-Pero no me regañes... -balbuceó Draco tras la manta.

-Quien te viera ahora no creería que eres el vicepresidente de una de las compañías más grandes de Inglaterra –respondió Harry rodando los ojos.

-Me vale un puñetero pito lo que piensen de mí... me siento muy mal y encima tú me regañas –gimoteó dramáticamente.

-Draco, compórtate como el hombre de veintidós años que eres y tomate la medicina.

-Me porto como un hombre.

-No, te portas como un niño de cinco –dijo Harry con voz dura- o te la tomas o tendré que meterte a una tina de agua helada, tú eliges.

-Pero Harry... -respondió bajando la manta dejando ver sus mejillas como un par de manzanas y su cabello rubio pegado a su sudoroso rostro.

-¿Dónde está el orgulloso Slytherin hijo de puta que conocí en Hogwarts? –exclamó Harry retirándole un húmedo mechón de cabello de sus ojos.

-Esta en... en... -respondió Draco tratando de evitar el estornudo que cosquilleaba en su nariz sin poder evitarlo.

Harry solo vio las chispas salir por entre el pañuelo que Draco tenía en las manos, quien después de estornudar le tendió los brazos en actitud sufrida cual mártir incomprendido.

-Eres imposible... -exclamó sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba y es que aunque Draco podía acabar con la paciencia del mismísimo Job, a Harry le divertía ver que la actitud arrogante y mandona del rubio Slytherin se iba a la mierda cuando enfermaba perdiendo todo el glamur.

-No vayas a trabajar... -dijo Draco con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Harry.

-No puedo faltar pero saldré temprano –respondió sintiendo mucho calor debido a la fiebre del Slytherin- tómate la medicina Draco, te sentirás mejor.

Draco suspiró profundamente antes de enderezarse y decir:

-De acuerdo.

_______________

Faltando veinte minutos para la siete, Harry tomó su mochila para marcharse a su trabajo, pero antes se sentó en la cama del lado de Draco.

-Draco, Draco...

-mmm...

-Me voy a trabajar, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame al celular, es más práctico que la chimenea y no te tienes que levantar ¿te acuerdas como se usa?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó adormilado.

-El celular –respondió Harry impaciente- ya lo adapté para poder usarlo dentro del ministerio.

-¡Ah!... sí, creo que si...

-La señora Smith vendrá a echarte un ojo hasta que yo llegue.

-No quiero a esa muggle aquí.

-Y yo no quiero que seas grosero con ella ¿entendiste?

-Mmm...

-Draco...

-Sí, sí, ya entendí.

-Bueno, me voy –dijo besándolo en la frente- descansa.

-Ajá.

_________________

A las nueve de la mañana Draco abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy cansado; con trabajo se levantó para ir al baño, después salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a la señora Smith, la mujer muggle que era su vecina, ya que por insistencia de Harry vivían en el Londres no mágico con la condición de que después se cambiarían a la casa que Draco eligiera.

-¿Dónde demonios está? –pensó caminando por la sala para finalmente sentarse en el sofá; pasó una hora viendo televisión, único aparato muggle que le había gustado, para ese entonces comenzaba a sentir hambre.

-Rayos... ¿Qué esa mujer no iba a venir a ver que se me ofrecía?... ya decía yo que de los muggles no se puede confiar –pensó levantándose para ir a la cocina, en la cual encontró lo necesario para desayunar, solo había un pequeño problema...

-¿Cómo se usa esto? –Pensó ceñudo viendo la estufa- debí poner atención cuando Harry me explicó... bueno, no tengo mucha hambre, un vaso de chocolate estará bien.

Pero entonces surgió otro pequeño problema...

-¿Cómo se usara esto? –Pensó viendo la licuadora mientras se rascaba la cabeza- debí fijarme cuando Harry me explicó... bueno, no ha de ser tan difícil; vaya, si un muggle puede hacerlo, con más razón yo.

Por lo que poniéndose manos a la obra puso leche y chocolate en polvo en la licuadora... olvidando como todo mago aprendiz de muggle, poner la tapa.

-¡Por todos los...! –jadeó al recibir el baño helado de chocolate.

El pobre quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua con la ropa, la cara y el cabello chorreando; miró hacia abajo viendo que el chocolate había bañado también sus pantuflas; aun parpadeando como búho lampareado, caminó hasta su habitación para tomar su varita y aplicarse un hechizo de limpieza, solo que hubo un detalle...

-¿Dónde demonios dejé mi varita? –Exclamó buscando en los cajones, bajo la cama, en el armario, en el estudio, la cocina, la sala... -¿Dónde carajos esta? –jadeó agotado desplomándose en el sofá cerrando los ojos para que al cabo de unos segundos los abriera sobresaltado.

-¡Mi oficina!... ¡la dejé en la maldita oficina ayer por sentirme tan mal!... que imbécil... -añadió poniéndose una mano en su pegajosa cara- estoy muy cansado para ir por ella, pero creo que no sobreviviré si no la tengo.

Así que levantándose caminó cansinamente hasta la chimenea, ya que solo el pensar en tener que aparecerse le daba nauseas debido a su malestar, solo que al meter la mano en el pequeño recipiente de polvos flú...

-¿Eh?... ¿y ahora que carajos? –Bufó al ver el recipiente completamente vacío- ¡pero...! ¡Pero Harry quedó muy formal de comprar más!

Al borde de la histeria revisó el gabinete en donde almacenaban todos los enseres de la casa.

-¡Nada! –Gimió habiendo arrojado al suelo todas las cajas y paquetes que había ahí- Harry, te voy a matar...

Sintiendo que la cabeza iba a estallarle y comenzando a estornudar de nuevo, se dirigió a su recamara arrastrando los pies.

-Tomaré ese "celuloide" y le diré a Harry unas cuantas verdades.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, decidió tomar primero su medicina, solo que el vial que estaba en la cómoda junto a la cama estaba vacío, así que se dirigió al gabinete del baño encontrándolo lleno de todo menos de lo que necesitaba.

-No puede ser... -pensó mordiéndose un labio mientras rebuscaba en otros posibles lugares de la casa.

Un acceso de estornudos lo hicieron tenderse de plano cuan largo era en la alfombra del estudio.

-Lla... llamaré a Harry... y le diré que lo odio y... y que lo voy a matar...

Después de languidecer en el piso rumiando su terrible existencia, decidió levantarse para cumplir su amenaza; llegó a la habitación y tomó el aparato viendo con algo de confusión el sin fin de botones del Samsung Galaxy S10.

-Carajo... ¿y esto como se usa? –pensó comenzando a picar botones a diestra y siniestra sin ningún resultado- ¡esta cosa ni siquiera está encendida! –exclamó viendo la pequeña pantalla permanecer apagada.

Enfurecido lo azotó en el suelo sin conseguir romperlo siquiera debido a la alfombra y porque no tenía la suficiente energía tampoco.

-Maldito Griffindor... -bufó pateando al aparato mandándolo debajo de la cama.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo fuertes punzadas en la cabeza con un nuevo acceso de estornudos chisporroteantes.

-Creo que mejor me doy un baño –pensó moqueando.

Rato después salía de la habitación vestido con pijama de algodón color azul marino con franjas grises a los lados y calzando unas pantuflas enormes con forma de garras de oso pertenecientes a Harry.

-Tengo hambre... -pensó sentándose en el sofá- ¿definitivamente esa mujer no piensa venir?... ¿y si la voy a buscar?

Miró la puerta dudoso un par de minutos, hasta que dando un suspiro de resignación se dirigió a ella asomándose después al pasillo sintiéndose aliviado al encontrarlo vacio.

-Sería terrible que me vieran con estas pantuflas tan espantosas.

Llegó hasta la puerta de al lado en la cual tocó y tocó sin ningún resultado, por lo que continuó tocando cerca de diez minutos hasta que decidió darse por vencido.

-Maldita vieja... -mascullo regresando a su departamento encontrándose con una sorpresa no muy grata- no, esto no es cierto... -exclamó sonriendo incrédulo al encontrar la puerta cerrada.

-No puede ser, no puede ser... ¡ábrete maldita puerta! –gritó pegado a la perilla sacudiéndola como desesperado.

Al ver que definitivamente no se iba a abrir, Draco se quedó mirándola como ido; tenia inmensos deseos de patearla, pero sabiendo que sería inútil y que además atraería la atención de los vecinos, decidió desaparecerse, solo que justo en ese momento un fuerte estornudo lo hizo reconsiderar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Demonios... ¿Qué tal si al hacerlo, estornudo y termino destripado?... carajo... -murmuró aspirando profundo mientras recargaba su frente en la puerta.

-Tranquilo... -susurró cerrando los ojos- eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy no arman escándalos... eres un Malfoy y como tal encontrarás la solución a este puto problema.

Aun sintiendo ganas de estrellarse contra la pared, Draco se dirigió a la salida de su edificio, del que con gran pesar tuvo que salir encontrándose con muchas miradas que se dirigían directamente a sus pies

-Maldita la hora en que permití que estas monstruosidades entraran al departamento... -pensó con el rostro enrojecido al ver las miradas divertidas de la gente.

Con paso apresurado llegó a la parte trasera del edificio encontrando lo que buscaba... la ventana de la cocina, que por fortuna estaba abierta.

Aun sintiendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo, acomodó varias cajas de modo que pudiera colarse por ella entrando con dificultad por el pequeño espacio que daba exactamente arriba del fregadero; la subida no había estado tan difícil después de todo, pero el asunto de la bajada... la tarja mojada y las enormes pantuflas lo hicieron irse de bruces al piso provocándose un enorme chichón en la frente.

-¡Ay!... ¡maldita suerte!... –gimió tumbado en piso- ¡odio al mundo!... ¡odio a Harry Potter y a esa maldita muggle!... ¡juro por mis antepasados que les aplicaré un Avada Kedavra en cuanto los vea!

Sintiéndose a punto de estallar, Draco se levantó para sentarse en una silla de la cocina; su chichón le escocía y cada vez sentía más molestias derivadas de su resfriado de dragón, tales como la nariz tapada y fiebre; se quedó ahí por un largo rato, tratando de calmar el cumulo de sentimientos tales como su instinto asesino, su autocompasión y su odio a toda la humanidad.

Cuando notó que la cocina estaba oscurecida, se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y el gruñido de su estomago le recordó que se moría de hambre; encendió la luz pensando que tendría que hacer algo al respecto, por lo que haciendo un nuevo acopio de paciencia (y valor también) decidió ponerse a cocinar.

Miró un tanto inseguro la estufa, había visto a Harry encenderla, por lo que atreviéndose a girar la perilla, vio aliviado las pequeñas flamas surgir.

-Vaya, al menos no estallé –pensó sacando una sartén de una alacena.

Lo puso en la flama para después mirar a su alrededor decidiendo el siguiente paso.

-Muy bien... cuando Harry prepara huevos, solo los quiebra en la sartén –pensó tomando un par de huevos de un cesto en forma de gallina.

Solo que antes de quebrarlos, tomó de nuevo el mango de la sartén soltándolo al instante mandando a volar a los pobres huevos.

-¡Ay! –gritó al sentir su mano quemarse- ¡basta, basta!

Harry, quien iba entrando justo en ese momento, lo vio salir corriendo de la cocina sin siquiera verlo.

-¿Draco, estas bien?

Pero Draco no respondió, lo que hizo fue encerrarse en la habitación mientras Harry dejaba presuroso sus cosas en el sofá.

-¿Draco? –Exclamó intentando abrir la puerta- ¿estás bien?... siento llegar hasta esta hora, sé que prometí llegar temprano pero no pude... ¿Draco?

-¡Vete al diablo! –respondió Draco sin abrir.

-¿Qué sucede?... Draco, abre la puerta.

-¡Do!

-¿Do?.... –repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño- Draco ¿estás llorando?

-¡Do!... ¡y do te iporta"si lloro o do!

-Draco abre ¿Dónde está la señora Smith?

-¡Tú y la señora Sbith se puedne ir al cuerdo!

-Draco, abre por favor, me estas preocupando ¿Qué sucede?

-¿¡Que, qué sucede?!... ¡sucede que esa tarátula buggle do vido!

-¿No vino?... rayos... -pensó Harry sabiendo ya para donde iba la cosa.

-¡Sucede tabie que do dejaste bedicida, be duele la cabeza y hablo raro!

-¡La medicina! –Pensó palmeándose la frente- ¡ya decía yo que tenía algo pendiente!

-¡Sucede que decesito bi varita porque la deje ela oficida y do puedo ir por ella porque "do" hay polvos flú!

-Draco, no necesitabas polvos flú, bastaba con que me hablaras por teléfono.

-¡Tu baldito celuloide do sirve!... ¡di siquiera estaba ecedido!

-Draco, seguramente solo estaba apagado.

-¿¡Porque dejas cosas iservibles!? –Exclamó Draco sin escucharlo- ¡tuve que salir a buscar a la tipa esa a su casa y se be cerró la puerta!... ¡tuve que salir a la calle y etrar por la vetada de la cocida!...

-¿Tú trepándote por la ventana? –pensó Harry incrédulo.

-¡La gete be vio co tus horribles patuflas!

-¿Mis pantuflas?... ¿y porque estabas usando mis...?

-¡Al bedos vivibos edel priber piso!... –interrumpió Draco- ¿¡Qué pasaría si vivierabos bas arriba?!... ¡hubiese tedido que trepar cobo el hobre acrobatula!

-Hombre araña... -corrigió Harry sabiéndose ignorado.

-¡Tuve que trepar cobo baldito chago!... ¡be caí del fregadero y tego u chichó edorbe ela cabeza!

-¿Te golpeaste?... ¿estás bien? –preguntó Harry cada vez más preocupado.

-¡Do!... ¡do estoy bie!... ¡do puedo usar la licuadora, todo se desparrabó y be epapé de chocolate!... ¡do e desayudado, di cobido y be buero de habre!... ¡iteté cocidar y be quebé la vado!

A pesar del extraño hablar, Harry entendió todo lo que Draco había dicho logrando que se sintiera una vil cucaracha de cañería

-Draco... -dijo suavemente- abre la puerta.

-¡Do!

Sabiendo que Draco no abriría por su propia voluntad, Harry abrió la puerta con su varita encontrando a Draco bajo todo un nido de mantas sin siquiera asomársele un pelo.

-Draco.... –dijo Harry recostándose junto a él- siento tanto que hayas pasado un día tan malo cuando se supone que tenias que descansar.

-¡Ya do te quiero, fuera de aquí!

-Siento haber olvidado tu medicina y que esa horrible muggle no haya venido.

-Si, es horrible... -balbuceó bajo su nido.

-Y yo un torpe... -dijo Harry escarbando entre las mantas.

-Si, u torpe...

-Un torpe que te quiere mucho –dijo descubriendo una rubia cabellera entre las sábanas.

-Do es verdad... -gimoteó - si be quisieras, do hubieras ido a trabajar...

-Pero ya estoy aquí –respondió Harry pasando un dedo por la arrebolada mejilla- y yo voy a hacer que te sientas mejor.

-Do lo creo... yo creo que be voy a borir...

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry sonrió ante el dramatismo de Draco.

-Haremos esto... -dijo Harry quitándole el montón de mantas- encargaré tu medicina con carácter de urgencia y te prepararé una rica cena mientras tu emerges de tu nido ¿vale?

-Do quiero...

Sabiendo que Draco se transformaba en un niño grande cuando enfermaba, Harry comenzó a besuquearlo y a hacerle mimos.

-Anda, déjame ver esos ojitos tristes ¿si?

-Do... y dejabe e paz...

-Vamos, no seas así, te prometo no ir mañana a trabajar.

-Do es cierto... bañada te vas a ir ybe vas a dejar solo para que be buera.

-Ven acá –dijo Harry alzándolo de plano y acunándolo en sus brazos.

-Do, sueltabe -exigió Draco sin hacer realmente ningún esfuerzo por soltarse.

-Tienes un chichón enorme... –dijo viendo su frente mientras también le abría la mano encontrando la palma enrojecida- hay una pomada para las quemaduras en el gabinete y también hay una para los golpes ¿me dejas ir por ellas?

-Do... -musitó Draco recargado en el pecho del moreno.

Harry sonrió al ver que Draco no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse de ahí, por lo que después de un buen rato finalmente se levantó para curar el chichón, la mano, encargar la medicina y hacer la cena.

Cuando Draco ya hubo tomado el medicamento y cenado, Harry se puso su pijama acostándose junto al rubio, quien manteniendo aun su aire indignado se dejó abrazar.

-¿Ya mejor? –preguntó Harry besándole la ya fresca frente.

-Ajá.

-Me alegro.

-Harry...

-¿Sí?

-¿En serio no vas a ir a trabajar mañana? –preguntó Draco ya hablando normalmente.

-No iré, ya lo dije.

-¿No que tenias mucho trabajo?

-Si, pero no creo que el ministerio se caiga si falto un par de días.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Draco comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello a Harry, quien exclamó sorprendido:

-¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Yo?... nada... -respondió inocentemente al tiempo que subía una pierna en Harry para después encimársele.

-¿Estas loco? –exclamó Harry estremeciéndose al sentir la lengua de Draco en su oreja.

-Un poco... -respondió montándosele a horcajadas sin dejar de besarlo.

-Hace no más de dos horas querías freírme en aceite hirviendo ¿y ahora quieres que hagamos el amor?

-Pues entonces no, si no quieres –dijo Draco levantándose.

-No, pues de que quiero, quiero... -respondió Harry abrazándolo impidiéndole retirarse- pero aun no estás del todo bien, no me gustaría que recayeses.

-Pues entonces no me dejes hacer nada... encárgate tú de todo el trabajo... -dijo Draco sobre sus labios.

Media hora después, estando abajo y con las piernas abiertas y a Harry entre ellas, Draco pensaba sonriendo ante cada embestida del moreno:

-Es mentira... eso de que lo que empieza mal, mal acaba... este asqueroso día está terminando muuuy bien... solo hay que ocuparse de ello...

FIN


End file.
